simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Republic of Nabatto
The Republic of Nabatto was founded in 3461, as the Workers Republic of Nabatto in the Crane York region of Virginia Bella. The word Nabatto, from the ancient Nabottoen language roughly translates to "Mountain land". This refers to the many mountain ranges the zig zag across thr country. The capital is the Workers Center of Nabatto, it still bears the name of the Country's communist heritage. The Republic of Nabatto is the 2nd largest state in the Mandarran Union and it was the first Mandarran territory to be granted full statehood. History The Republic of Nabatto has a long histroy that is intertwined with the Republic of Mandarr. Before 3461 Before the Red Army invaded in 3461, Nabatto was a province in the Mandarran Empire. Since the people were not considered 'Mandarran' by the monarchy, the people of''' Nabatto''' were brutally oppressed and many who spoke out were enslaved. The treatment of the Nabttoen people, and many other ethinc groups was one of the many causes of the communist''' Revolution of 3460', in Mandarr. The Revolution overthrew the last King/Emperor Janiopolkis the 4th. Even though the revolution overthrew the King in Mandarr, the provincial governor refused to give up his thrown. He declared Nabatto will be its own independent kingdom. As a result the Nabattoen people continued to live under opperison for another year, till the inavsion of 3461. Invasion of 3461 48-hour-strike-Greece-crop-72.png|Communist riots in Nabatto 19880521-russians-_1771762b.jpg|Invasion of 3461, occupying red army marches into Nabatto 1294864629951.jpg|Occupying red army troops After the succesful Revolution in Mandarr, the Nabattoen people became inspired to try to change their lot in life. As a result many protests broke out across the coutnry, demanding a change in government. Things turned violent when the self proclaimed monarch sent the Nabbattoen Army to break up the protests. Over 500 Nabattoens were massacred in what became known as the '''Night of Steel'. The Mandarran Workers Party and people of Mandarr, were disgusted and appaled at these turn of events. So as a result the Party sent in the newly formed Red Army to liberate the oppresed people. The following war only last 2 weeks but was incredlibly bloody. Almost 1 million people lost their lives in total. After the victory Nabatto became a terrirtoy to the new Mandarran government. Following a national referndum it became the 1st state in the Mandarran Union. 3461-3539, Era of the Workers Party From the year 3461-3539 a communist government was in control in Nabatto. This period of time is characterized by massive industrialization and economic growth. The GDP increased ten fold and the qualitly of life drastically improved. Despite all this, political freedoms were still unheard of. The provincial government was controlled by the regional central committee of the Mandarran Workers Party. The regional committee was subordinate to the Mandarran Congress of Workers and Peasents, and later the Central Committee. 3539-Current date, Era of the Republic When the Workers Party collapsed a new constitution was written, reorganizing the USWR into the''' '''Mandarr Union '''and created the current government in Nabatto and the other provinces. In 3539 right after the collapse a new political party formed. The '''Mandarran Nationalist Party, it fromed from a faction of the old Workers Party. It held a lot of support from the Nabatto populace. Almost 9 million Nabatto voters were a member. The Nationalist suffered a quick defeat though. After passing land reforms and extreme austerity measures the economy was in ruins and homelessness was rampent across the Mandarran Union. This led to special elections being held in 3547. The Nationalists lost their majority in the Senate and the Nabatto provincial congress. The Peoples Republican Party won 20 seats bring their total to 41 in the regional congress making them the new leading party in Nabatto. In the 3550s the Mandarran economy went south and, after the economic depression entered its 10 year, the UFSP and UTSP joined forces and became the Socialist Unity Party. During the elections of 3560 it became the first left wing party to hold a majority of the Nabatto Regional Congress seats. The right sector, especially the Nationalist's popularity suffered during the depression, and many sepratists groups also formed, making them even more unpopular. In 3560 separatist and nationalist terrorist forces exploded a bomb in the capital almost killing Viceroy Linda Vazquez. This led to the Senate passing reforms that ban the Nationalist and separatist parties. In the 3560s Viceroy Linda Vazquez passed away and her son Hector Vazquez was elected Viceroy. Shortly after the Peoples Republican Party disbanded and the Socialist Unity Party held all National Senate seats. In the 3580s Viceroy Hector was voted full executive and legislative powers. Soon after he disbanded the Senate and created the Supreme Peoples Assembly in its place. In the 3590s nationalist once again took to the streets to protest the Soviet Federation and Unity Party. Protests in Mundari turned violent which would lead to the Supreme Peoples Assembly to outlaw public protest and the possesion of firearms. Government Government Type: Socialist Monarchy Governor of the Provinces: Andrew Current(Unity Party) Regional Congress: 125 seats Leading Party: Socialist Unity Party(125 seats) Regional Elections: 5 years Foundation:3461 Branches of Regional Government and Regional Government Process Regional governments in the Mandarran Union are divided into 3 branches and are subordinate to the Federal government located in Mandarr. The 3 branches are the executive branch, (which is actually part of the Federal Government), the Provincial Congress(Legislature), and the Regional Supreme Courts. The Nabatto Congress and Nabatto Supreme Court are located in the''' Workers Center''' of Nabattoo, while the executive branch, or Governor of the Provinces '''is located in the Mandarr capital, Revolution Center. Provinces in the Mandarran Union are free to pass what ever laws they wish, as long as they dont contradict Federal Law', or laws passed in the National Government in Mandarr. Laws passed in a Provinical Congress, only apply to people in that specific Province, and are called '''Regional Law'. The Senate and national government located in Mandarr have the responsibilty of making nationwide laws. The Nabatto Provincal Assembly The legislatative body in Nabatto. Made up of 125 elected representives that represent the local counties that they are elected from. The Congress is chaired by a President of the Assembly, '''who is elected locally and has no federal influence. Since the fall of the Workers Party, and communism, The '''Socialist Unity Party has been the main voice in the Provincal Congress since 3560. As a result many laws passed in Nabatto, favored large state owned collectives,. Political Parties Governor of the Provinces The Governor of the provinces is the regional director for all Mandarr provinces. The Governor aids the Viceroy in Revolution Center , in the daily running of the states. Its the Governor's job to be sure that all regional governments are functioning effeciently. It is also the governors duty to approve or veto laws passed by the Provincal Assembly. The Governor is appointed and reaffirmed by the Viceroy every 5 years. The Governor also appoints judges for the Regional Supreme Courts. The Governor also sets corporate tax rates, and government salaries. Nabatto Supreme Court The Nabatto Supreme Court is made up of 9 appointed judges who are not members of any party. The Governor makes the appointments and they are for life, but have to be approved by the Regional Assembly. The Nabatto Supreme court meets to rule on whether Regional laws follow the consitution or not. The Supreme Court also ensures that the Regional Government follows Federal Law and the Federal Consitution. Clashes with Federal law are normally handled by the Federal Supreme Court in Mandarr There is also a regional criminal court system in Nabatto. It is made up of many local districts and judges. District judges are elected ever 5 years in district elections, that occur at the same time as the national elections. Economics The Nabattoen economy is a mix of private and state run enterprises. In the past, most industry in Nabatto was actually private owned, it wasnt until recently, under the tenure of Viceroy Vazquez in the 3550s that the state run industries began to match the private sector. Historically, Nabatto was a very agarian state, with very few industries. That all changed during the Great Leap Forward after the Revolution and invasion of 3461. Now, most of the economy is made up of mining and industrial companies. The main products being produced are Factory Maintence Units, industrial, home and medical equipment, an assortment of minerals are being mined, including sulfur and iron. During the rule of the first Nationalist Government from 3540-3547 many defense related corporations were built. Industry Education The education system in Nabatto is large, extensive and well maintained There are many schools, highschools, and universties that provide completely free education to students. Due to the large number of facilities classes aare small, giving teachers the chance to give each student special individual attention. As a result Nabatto students are some of the most educated. Curriculum,subject materials, school rules, and other policies are governed by the Nabatto Board of Education, with Federal oversight from the chairman, who is appointed by the Federal Board of Education. Geography and Climate Nabatto has a diverse ecosystem and enviroment. Most of the country is made up of coastal plains, very similar to Mandarr. Though the Northern bsbsfbsfhbshb.jpg|Mindanoic Mountain range in Nabatto region of Nabatto is mountainus. Cold air from the mountains mix with warm air from the coast, this makes Nabatto a hot spot for unusal weather. There are an annual 300-400 tornadoes a year in Nabatto, the most anywhere on Kebir Blue. This makes Nabatto a hot spot for Mandarr scientists. Many discoveries regarding air and atmosphere were discovered in Nabatto. Largest Cities Culture The culture of Nabatto is rich and diverse. Due to the many nations belonging to the Mandarran Union, 151_250_art_9_women.jpg|Art done in the style of Socialist Realism download (2).jpg|Socialist Realism Art Nabatto '''is a melting pot of cultures and people. The most prominent cultures are the Mandarran Hindi culture from Mandarr, and the Mindanoic culture from the northern mountain province of Mindanao. Historically from 3461-3539 culture, including Art, Music and Literature were dominated by the ruling Workers Party. Since the collapse of the Workers Party in 3539, a wide range of music, art and literature have become popular in Nabatto. Cusine '''Nabatto '''has a distinct cusine, very different from Mandarr's. The people of Nabatto are very religious and most of the populace is of the Hindu and Buddhist faiths. So most popular establishments in Nabatto are vegan, vegetarian, or don't serve beef. Rice, and and a variety of soy products usually make up the main entree in the any common everyday meal. Gardening is very popular in Nabatto. '''It is very common for there to be large collective garden in the communal housing where people can grow their own food. What they don't use or eat people normally give to the community for free. Media There are many different forms of communication in Nabatto. The most popular being on the government provided Tablets. Tablets are like an all in one device, they are capable of making phone/video calls, send text messages, access the government provided internet, and TV services and many other functions such as GPS. Letters are also still common in the Union. The government controlled Mandarran and Nabatto Times is the main source of news information in the country. Category:Mandarran Union Category:Countries